Esas pequeñas cosas
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Al llegar frente a él soltó un leve suspiro sin poder evitar que un par de traicioneras gotas se resbalaran por su mejilla, de su pecho brotó un profundo lamento que terminó por convertirse en desesperados sollozos acompañados de gruesas lágrimas.


HOLA

Hace tiempo que no publico pero de verdad, he estado permanentemente concentrada en mis estudios y está durísimo así que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo hasta ahora y bueno, este es un one shot cortito pero con amor...

Advierto que es raro, así que dediquenle unos minutos para que les llegue al corazón...

No quiero dar muchos rodeos así que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero la historia es mia. Sin más que decir ¡A leer se dijo!.

**ESAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

La oscura noche dio paso a unos tenues rayos de sol que conseguían colarse por el horizonte mientras el astro rey subía a su ritmo. Él estaba sumamente aburrido mientras observaba la reja oxidada que encerraba el lugar, se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra rodeada por fino césped verde, junto a él había otras un poco más envejecidas y cubiertas de musgo.

Junto con la llegada del amanecer una menuda figura se coló por la puerta, cuando se hubo acercando a él fue mucho más definida; Llevaba un vestido negro no muy largo que se pegaba a sus delicadas curvas con una fina elegancia, el cabello recogido en una coleta que no conseguía atrapar aquel mechón rebelde que cruzaba su rostro.

La chia avanzó de forma lenta y temblorosa mientras aferraba un adorno entre sus manos tensionadas. Al llegar frente a él soltó un leve suspiro sin poder evitar que un par de traicioneras gotas se resbalaran por su mejilla, de su pecho brotó un profundo lamento que terminó por convertirse en desesperados sollozos acompañados de gruesas lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos fluyendo como cascadas, se abrazó a sí misma intentando calmarse un poco, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ichigo reconoció a Rukia antes de que hubiera llegado y había notado las enormes ojeras que surcaban su rostro, la ausencia del peculiar brillo de sus ojos, sus labios un poco más palidos y una tristeza palpable. Se levantó intentando ir hacia ella pero no consiguió moverse, solamente pudo quedarse parado sobre aquella piedra mientras, impotente, la veía llorar deseperadamente por algo que no conseguía adivinar.

La pequeña chica se arrodilló frente a la piedra, tomó el ramo de violetas que tenía entre las manos y lo acercó a su nariz, disfrutanto el suave perfume que brotaba de las flores. Cuando se sintió satisfecha le dio un suave beso de mariposa a la flor más grande para luego poner el ramo completo sobre la roca, dejó las manos apoyadas al borde de la angulosa forma y sus lágrimas calleron una tras otra empapando el material gris.

Él quería hacer algo pero sentía que debía quedarse quieto, no entendía por qué Rukia no lo había visto ni por qué lloraba de esa manera, pero aunque estuviera muriendose por ir y abrazarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien no lo haría, no podía hacerlo.

Rukia se levantó con desgano y se quedó mirando la lápida que se ergía sobre la piedra donde había dejado las flores, acarició con la punta de sus dedos el nombre escrito en sobria caligrafía mientras sus labios dibujaron una triste sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando un helado toque sobre su mano derecha la detuvo en vilo dejándola pálida.

Él intentó decirle que allí estaba, quería atraerla hacia si y besarla haciendole sentir segura, pero cuando intentó tomarle la mano notó la creciente tensión y el leve pánico que había aparecido en ella.

Cuando sintió el frio contacto sobre su mano no pudo evitar el miedo que se extendió por sus venas casi congelándola por completo pero luego de pensarlo lo supo, había sido él, había estado allí viéndola sufrir y estaba en ese instante detrás de ella intentando consolarla. Siempre tan testarudo, ella aflojó su tensión, se dio la vuelta y alzó la mirada en lo que parecía no estar mirando nada.

Cuando ella se volteó él le soltó la mano y la miró a los ojos mientras ella miraba los de él realmente sin mirarlos. Pudo notar que ella tenía una leve sonrisa un poco más feliz que la anterior, entonces Rukia dirigió una mano a su pequeño vientre mientras entreabría la boca para decir algo, el silencio reinó en el lugar por un minuto pero ella decidió hablar sabiendo que él le escucharía.

-Yo... tendrías que saber que esto es difícil y no, no quiero hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo sola pero se que no estaré sola, sin embargo, te aseguró que ese lugar en mi corazón seimpre va a pertenecerte y... - Se le quebró la voz mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos fluyendo de forma continua – y tendría que habertelo dicho, hace un par de semanas me enteré de que estaba... embarazada... no sabía como reaccionarias así que no te lo dije pero hace dos días, en el accidente, cuando me enteré que habías estado allí me desmayé y desperté en un hospital, casi pierdo a mi bebe pero no pasó, sin embargo... te perdí, no quiero recordar el dolor y lo que se me viene encima sin ti, no quiero seguir viviendo si no es contigo y sin embargo debo hacerlo, porque lo que llevo en el vientre no merece que yo sufra de esta manera y me encargaré de que sea feliz a toda costa, sin improtar lo que pueda pasar conmigo... Sólo quería decirte que tú, tú eres su padre y nunca dejarás de serlo, te lo aseguro... Ichigo, yo te amo...

Una fuerte brisa revolvió las copas de los árboles casi queriendo responderle, el mismo contacto frio que había sentido sobre su mano lo sintió ahora sobre sus labios peor no fue más que un leve roce. No tuvo miedo al sentirlo, más bien una pequeña pizca de felicidad invadió su ser, mientras se aferraba más febrilmente a su propio vientre.

Rukia se despidió de él, se giró y se fue a paso tortuosamente lento hasta que al fin, desapreció entre las colinas. Él se quedó nuevamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, observando las tumbas que se alzaban a su alrededor y no pudo evitar inquietarse por lo que Rukia le había dicho. Ya no podría salir de ahí, no podría volver a verla, tocarla o hablarle, no podría criar a su hijo y no vería a nadie más de su familia, ni de sus amigos. Estaba muerto, y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que cuidaría de su pequeño y de Rukia a toda costa.

HOLA

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y bueno, el titulo es algo raro pero tiene su significado como la historia. Prometo hacer otro One Shot más alegre, gracias por leer.

PD: Un sencillo review me haría la autora más feliz del mundo, no pido mucho así que por favor dejenme su más sincer opinión sobre el fic. Gracias de antemano.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
